Tears last forever
by Black-hearted-butterfly
Summary: one shot ron finds out that harry and hermione have been together for months plz rr


She quietly got out of bed and looked around her dorm to see if she had woken any one. Not another nightmare she thought as she looked over at Ginny Weasley who was tossing and turning in her sleep. She lightly tip toed over to the door and placed her hand on the handle.  
"It's now or never," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked down the spiral staircase. The common room fire was lit and the room was empty, except one chair, which was occupied by one boy. She stretched out her hand and slid her finger gently down his cheek. She perched herself on the arm of the chair and Harry Potter woke and rubbed his emerald green eyes.

"Hi," he grumbled sleepily, "I must of dropped back off to sleep. You did say  
Midnight, didn't you?" he altered his posture to sit up right. The fire was still burning brightly and the face of Hermione granger came into view.

"Yes I did," she replied with her voice trembling

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with a concerned looked on his face. Hermione gestured to him to move over so he got from within the blanket, which was wrapped tightly around and lifted it up to welcome hermione to sit with him. "Come on, what harm can it do?" She accepted and gently sat next to him, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Harry put his arm around her neck and started to run his finger through her hair.

"No Harry!" she snapped sitting bolt upright, "we can't what about Ginny and Ron. I can't do this to them any more. We can't."

"I've told you before, Hermione, I don't love her." He said bringing her face closer to his "I love you" he drew her face closer as he said each word and gently frisked his lips with hers her.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione shouted getting up out of her chair and walking to the fireplace, "you're doing it again trying to make me give in but I'm not… Im not going to give in again"

"Calmed down for god's sake, and be quiet or do you want to wake everyone up." Harry said getting angry. He got up off the chair that he was sitting on and glided over towards her. They stood there for a while staring at each other their bodies frozen to the grown. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed and Harry altered his gaze. This gave Hermione the opportunity to speak.

"You no what Harry you can be a total jerk sometimes" she said backing away from him.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night!" Harry said with a smirk on his face. Hermione went to make a move for her wand, that was in the inside pocket of her dressing gown, but Harry beat her to it and placed the tip of his own wand under her chin.

"You're a very clever witch, Hermione," Harry started to say he slid his free hand inside her dressing gown and reached for her wand and placed it on the table beside them. He continued, "You wouldn't want to be doing anything stupid now will you?" Harry placed his own wand on the table beside Hermione's and went back to his original chair that he was sitting on. Hermione stood there still frozen to the ground; tears glazed her eyes and brushed her crimson cheeks.

Hermione was just about to protest when the boy's dormitory door creaked open, in its frame stood Ron Weasley. His face motionless and his eyes were cold and piercing staring at both of them. Hermione shivered at the sight "what have I done?" she thought. Ron started to walk towards her he stopped a foot away from her and took her hand in his.

"Ron, I – I can explain," hermione said crying even harder than she was before. Ron let go of her hand walked over to the fire, "Ron please!"

"I sure hope someone can explain," Ron shouted in rage. He picked up a photo from off the fireplace it was of him, Harry and Hermione by the lake in the castle grounds. The photo was moving they were running around chasing each other; having fun. Ron through the photo to the floor and it shattered. Hermione flinch she had never seen Ron like this before.

"How much did you here?" Hermione said to frightened to look up.

"Well, I got up and seen that Harry here wasn't in bed so I thought he went off acting the little super hero again, so I came down here to see if he was here and he was, he was asleep on the chair so I left him there I was just going up to bed when I heard your voice and in decided to stay," he started to smile "It's lucky I did else I would know anything and I'd still be acting like a complete idiot! Wouldn't I?"

"Ron I'm, I'm sorry." Hermione said walking towards him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Ron removed it violently.

"Haven't you got anything to say, mate?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah there are something's," Harry said walking towards the small round table where his and hermione's wand lay motionless. He picked up his wand and started to twirl it round in his fingers effortlessly. He paced the room. Hermione heart sank as Harry walked by her with that same smirk on his face that he had earlier as if to say that he didn't care. How could she have let this happen? She thought to her self. Was she stupid? Was she blind? How could she do his to Ron …… and Ginny her best friend?  
She didn't know the answers to all the questions that were spinning around in her head, she wanted t run to someone and cry on there shoulder but her to best friends were in a fight with feelings of anger and jealously spread within there bodies. She closed her eyes as Harry started to speak again.  
"You missed out mate big time. She loved you so much but you didn't give her what she needed. She has been your friend for five years. She has been your girlfriend for one. She has been my lover for months. It was easy you see I would just click my fingers and she would come running. She wanted passion. Sure she had your love but she wanted more. And sorry mate but you just didn't fit the job," Harry paused "so if you don't mind I think I shall go for a little walk." He walked towards Hermione and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear, " you're all mine now." Hermione didn't know weather to hit him or just scream. She couldn't bring herself to do either she lowered her gaze to the floor not wanting to look anyone in the eye. All she heard was the end of Harry cloak go through the portrait hole. Ron sat in the empty chair in which Harry had just been in, with his head in his hands. Hermione went over to him still not staring him in the eyes, she knelt before him and put her head in his lap she cried herself to sleep. She vaguely remember a soft hand stroke her and repeat the words it will be okay.


End file.
